Six pieds sous terre
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine sont deux amis passant leurs vacances d'étés ensemble. Une nuit, ils décident de retourner dans la grotte dans laquelle ils jouaient quand ils étaient enfants... Ce texte est le sujet d'invention de français que j'ai dû faire pendant les vacances.


**Hej bitches !**

 **Il y a quelques jours j'avais posté un sondage sur Twitter pour que vous choisissiez les personnages de mon sujet d'invention de français. Sans trop de surprise le matoine a gagné. Du coup je vous poste mon texte en vous laissant le sujet et en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ma Marie d'amour pour avoir corrigé en se foutant de ma gueule à la moindre petite faute ! (il en reste sûrement, d'ailleurs) !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Sujet :** _Imaginez un extrait de fiction réaliste dans lequel, dans l'esprit du texte de Jorge Semprun ( L'Ecriture ou la vie), deux personnages vivent un événement terrible qui leur sera fatal. Cet événement les abattra mais fait en même temps ressortir en eux de belles valeurs humaines._

Les pâles rayons de la lune caressaient le sommet des arbres, leurs feuilles empêchant ces lueurs blafardes d'atteindre le sol et d'éclairer les sous-bois. Une chape de silence couvrait la forêt étouffant les occasionnels cris d'animaux, les craquements des branchages tombés au sol. La nature était en train de se remettre d'une violente tempête. La nuit précédente, le tonnerre avait grondé pendant des heures. La foudre s'était abattue sur un grand sapin dominant la forêt. Les torrents d'eau qui avaient martelé le bois avaient presque immédiatement éteint le début d'incendie avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol.

Le quasi silence fut soudainement brisé par une voix humaine, à laquelle répondit aussitôt une deuxième. La lumière vive d'une lampe-torche dissipa les ténèbres devant deux adolescents d'une quinzaine d'années qui avançaient précautionneusement entre les arbres.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Mathieu ? demanda le plus grand des deux, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux yeux noisette et portant des lunettes à monture fines. C'est peut-être dangereux. Si tes parents nous ont interdit d'y aller, c'est sans doute pas pour rien.

_ J'y suis allé des centaines de fois, répliqua le deuxième, un petit châtain aux yeux bleus. Fais moi confiance, Antoine. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de grave. Tu sais très bien que mes parents sont complètement paranoïaques.»

Le plus grand se tut et se contenta de suivre son ami. Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à proximité des arbres consumés par la foudre. L'odeur de brûlé les fit grimacer. Mathieu montra le sol du doigt. Devant eux les pierres couvertes d'herbes et de mousse qui constituaient le sol se séparaient pour former l'entrée d'une grotte.

Antoine eut une moue d'inquiétude et jeta un œil à la petite ouverture dans la roche. Elle était assez large pour que tous deux puissent passer sans problèmes. Mathieu n'attendit pas son ami et se glissa dans le passage. Antoine prit son courage et le rejoignit. La roche écorcha ses coudes nus et il se cogna le haut du front contre une pierre. Il poussa un juron et rejoignit Mathieu. Les deux jeunes hommes devaient se pencher en avant pour que leur tête ne touche pas le plafond. Les seuls sources de lumière étaient la lampe-torche de Mathieu et les rayon de la lune qui passaient par l'ouverture.

« Ca fait des années qu'on n'est pas allé dans cette grotte, souffla Antoine en s'asseyant par terre.

_ Viens, on continue. » proposa l'autre en désignant une galerie qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

Cette fois Antoine ne protesta pas et suivit Mathieu dans le tunnel. Il savait que celui-ci n'était pas très long et qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, ils déboucheraient dans une salle plus grande que la première. Quand il eut parcouru plus de la moitié du tunnel, Antoine sentit la pierre sur laquelle il venait de s'appuyer bouger. Il retira immédiatement sa main et avança précipitamment en n'ayant d'autre choix que de prendre appui avec son pied sur la pierre instable. La roche s'écroula sous lui mais il eut le temps de s'avancer en criant de frayeur pour ne pas tomber avec elle. Un bruit monstrueux retentit et la galerie commença à s'effondrer derrière lui.

« Avance ! » hurla Antoine d'un ton affolé.

Mathieu obéit sur le champ et commença à avancer le plus rapidement qu'il lui était possible. Antoine étouffait. Il sentait les parois de la caverne se refermer sur lui. Les tonnes de roches pressaient sur son dos. Dans un dernier effort, il se jeta hors du tunnel avant que celui-ci ainsi qu'une bonne partie du plafond de la salle ne s'effondre, les emprisonnant sous la roche. Une pierre heurta son crâne et il perdit connaissance.

Ce fut la sensation des mains glacées de Mathieu qui le tira de l'inconscience. Il gémit de douleur. Sa position était très inconfortable et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Une souffrance aiguë émanait du bas de son corps et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il était allongé sur le flanc et sa tête baignait dans un liquide poisseux. Une aspérité de la roche s'enfonçait dans son épaule et une autre s'était logée entre ses côtes. Sa respiration était faible. Il avait froid. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux en entendant Mathieu souffler son prénom, mais ses paupières étaient collées. Il bougea un peu pour faire savoir qu'il était éveillé. A une vive lumière traversa ses paupières closes et il força pour les décoller. Il y parvint mais les referma tout de suite. Mathieu avait braqué la lampe-torche sur son visage et la lumière l'aveugla. Le jeune homme sembla le comprendre puisqu'il écarta le faisceau lumineux de son visage.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Mathieu en écartant ses cheveux poisseux du front d'Antoine.

Il comprit à ce moment là que ce liquide qui collait à son visage était du sang.

« Ca va... » répondit Antoine d'une voix faible et rauque même si tout deux savaient que c'était un mensonge.

Le simple fait que son corps n'était qu'une masse de nerfs à vif le prouvait et Mathieu s'en était rendu compte.

« Tu es blessé ? demanda Antoine à son ami.

Pas trop, répondit le jeune homme. Peut-être une côte cassée et des blessure légères. Rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

Antoine acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, ce qu'il regretta quand une douleur lancinante le saisit. Il poussa un petit geignement de douleur.

« Et moi, j'ai quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand la souffrance s'atténua.

Il put voir la grimace de Mathieu malgré la pénombre. Le jeune homme hésitait à lui répondre. Antoine lui jeta un regard implorant, économisant sa salive.

« Tu as une entaille à la tête, finit pas répondre Mathieu malgré ses réticences. C'est de là que provient tout le sang sur ton visage. Ça ne saigne plus, mais tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Je crois que tu es aussi blessé aux côtes. Quand à tes jambes, elles sont coincées sous la roche. Je n'ai pas réussi à te dégager. Le même éboulement bloque le tunnel de sortie. On n'a ni nourriture, ni eau, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le problème numéro un au vu de l'humidité du coin et on n'a aucun moyen de contacter la surface. On est coincés. »

Antoine sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Mathieu devait forcément lui mentir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bloqués dans une salle minuscule, sans aucun moyen pour rejoindre la surface. Il existait forcément une solution. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et la panique s'emparer de lui. Mathieu s'en aperçut car il lui cria de se calmer en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour l'immobiliser.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de sortir ? Gémit Antoine en posant ses main sur celles de son ami, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

_ On va en trouver un, promit Mathieu d'un ton ferme. Calme-toi et surtout ne t'agite pas. On va s'en sortir, OK ? »

Antoine opina de la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il n'était pas rassuré mais l'assurance apparente de son compagnon d'infortune le mettait en confiance. Néanmoins, il savait que ce que lui disait Mathieu était surtout pour l'empêcher de paniquer. Peut-être que l'oxygène était limité. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si seulement il avait écouté les parents de Mathieu et qu'il avait refusé de suivre son ami, ils n'en seraient pas là ! Il s'empêcha de pleurer. Il savait que ce serait contagieux et qu'une crise de larmes était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin dans leur situation, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer à cause de la douleur sourde et constante qui émanait du bas de son corps. Une chose était sûre, si Antoine s'en sortait vivant, ce serait sans ses jambes.

Mathieu s'était levé. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir complètement debout car le plafond était trop bas alors il était penché en avant pour éviter que sa tête ne heurte la roche. Il évita de regarder Antoine. Le spectacle de son ami cloué au sol, les jambes broyées sous des tonnes de pierres était trop horrible. Avec beaucoup de persévérance, il pourrait se dégager un chemin pour rejoindre la surface, mais il ne pourrait pas sauver Antoine. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient coincés ici. Il avait été arrogant et stupide. Les blessures de son ami étaient très graves. S'il tentait de le déplacer, il risquait d'aggraver ses plaies, voire le tuer. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Trois choix s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait tout simplement s'enfuir, abandonner Antoine en se glissant parmi les décombres et chercher des secours. Mais ce qui restait du tunnel risquait de s'effondrer derrière lui. Il pouvait tenter de déplacer son ami à ses risques et périls et essayer de s'échapper avec lui, mais il doutait qu'Antoine survive. Et enfin, il pouvait rester avec lui et espérer qu'on les retrouve. Après tout, cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Dans le cas contraire, ils mourraient certainement ici. Sa gorge se serra. L'envie de s'échapper était grande. Il n'était pas spécialement claustrophobe, mais se retrouver enfermé sous cette masse de roche le terrifiait. Il jeta un œil à Antoine. Son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux et son regard était empli d'un mélange d'espoir et de douleur. Mathieu se sentit soudainement lâche d'avoir voulu abandonner son ami. Celui-ci lui faisait confiance pour le sauver, mais il en était incapable. Si ses blessures ne le tuaient pas, la faim ou le froid s'en chargeraient. Mathieu prit soudainement pleinement conscience qu'Antoine ne survivrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans les dernières heures de sa vie.

Il retourna s'asseoir au chevet de son ami mourant et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux poisseux d'Antoine. Le blessé lui fit un douloureux sourire.

« Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Antoine, souffla Mathieu en lui rendant son sourire. On va s'en sortir.

_ Tu as trouvé un moyen de t'échapper ? » demanda Antoine d'une voix encore plus faible qu'avant.

Mathieu souffrait pour son ami mais il décida d'être franc.

« Je peux me glisser jusqu'à l'extérieur mais le passage est très instable et risque de s'écrouler derrière moi. Si j' essaie de te déplacer, tes blessures vont s'aggraver et de toute façon tu ne pourras pas remonter sans l'aide de tes jambes.

_ On fait quoi alors ? souffla Antoine.

_ On attend des secours...

_ Donc tu vas attendre de crever avec moi ? » s'écria Antoine avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux.

Mathieu se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiet. Son ami était de plus en plus faible.

« Laisse-moi ici et enfuis-toi, gémit Antoine. Tu peux survivre, Matt', s'il te plaît, va-t-en ! »

Il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux avant de se mettre à sangloter. Mathieu caressa doucement les joues de son ami.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? murmura-t-il pour le rassurer. Tout va bien se passer, Antoine. Tout va bien se passer. »

Antoine se sentait trop faible pour répondre. La douleur dans ses jambes et dans son abdomen le submergeait. Il se contenta d'écouter la voix douce de Mathieu lui souffler des paroles rassurantes. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien. Le temps lui semblait infini. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Peut-être quelques minutes. Peut-être plusieurs heures. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible et il avait froid. Mathieu aurait dû s'enfuir sans attendre, mais il lui était tout de même reconnaissant de rester avec lui. Il se sentait égoïste de vouloir le garder avec lui et il se sentit coupable. Il ne voulait pas que Mathieu ne meure alors qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il devait le convaincre de partir.

« Pars, réussit-il à souffler, suppliant son ami du regard.

_ Pas question, répliqua Mathieu en lui caressant la joue. Je reste avec toi.. »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front d'Antoine et lui sourit doucement. Il s'empêcha une nouvelle fois de pleurer. Antoine ne pourrait le convaincre de l'abandonner. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.

« Quand on sortira d'ici, on appellera mes parents, OK ? Ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital et les médecins vont te soigner. Tu seras guéri en un rien de temps et tout ira bien. On rentrera à la maison et on jouera à la console pendant des heures. Ma mère commandera des pizzas qu'on mangera devant la télé et on se moquera du présentateur du journal de vingt heures comme on le fait à chaque fois. Ça énerve tellement mon père ! Et dans un mois ce sera la rentrée et on retrouvera nos potes au lycée. Et après le lycée, on préparera le métier de nos rêves. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien. Je te verrai bien avocat ou chirurgien, à défendre ou sauver des gens. Ça te plairait ? Le weekend on se retrouvera entre amis pour boire une bière ou aller au restaurant. Peut-être qu'on se mariera et qu'on aura des enfants, même si tu sais que ça n'a jamais été mon objectif ! En tout cas, on sera heureux. »

Il continua son monologue, riant un peu parfois, faisant tout pour garder l'attention d'Antoine. Celui-ci n'était plus en état de parler ou même de réagir, mais son regard ne lâchait pas Mathieu. Alors le jeune homme continua à parler jusqu'à ce que ses mots n'aient plus de sens, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de son ami faiblir. Il vit son regard se voiler et les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine s'arrêter. Mathieu se tut. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement triste. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule contre le corps d'Antoine et de s'endormir pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis de sortir. Il ne prit plus la peine de retenir ses larmes et se redressa en sanglotant. Il dégagea au maximum les roches et se glissa dans l'ouverture, rampant pour atteindre la sortie. En un dernier effort, il s'extirpa de la grotte. Ses mouvements finirent de faire s'écrouler les pierres, enfouissant à jamais le corps de son ami. Il s'adossa à l'entrée scellée et fondit en larme. Le soleil se levait.

 **Voilà (viola) cet OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous dirai sur Twitter la note que j'aurai eue !**

 **Je termine par un message à Juliette pour lui dire que JE NE DÉLAISSE PAS LA VENGEANCE CA VA ARRIVER PUTAIN ARRÊTE DE LE DEMANDER A CHAQUE REVIEW XD merci. Cœur sur toi.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous baveux et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la fin de PLLEO !**

 **Rain :)**


End file.
